


Growing Up

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, OC focus, absolutely no pairing whatsoever, and so I did, canon characters mentioned only, gdi im so sleepy, hey i should write this shit, it's one thirty in the morning and i felt like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sister came back at Christmas, of course. "It's amazing!" were her first words. "Especially the common room! We can see all the lake creatures passing by!". She was so happy.<br/>The next year, she witnessed her sister arguing with her brother, his red and gold tie contrasting her silver and emerald one.<br/>The September that follows, she joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> So! My sister recently got into HP (finally!), and we've spent quite a few nights talking about how our lives would turn out if we went to Hogwarts. This is pretty much it.

 

**1\. Revelation**

 

She wasn't surprised when she was told that her older sister was a witch. Or that her mentor was their grandmother, for that matter. In fact, she felt glad, for she was such a wise woman. It made sense to her how they both spent so much time together, from the first crack of the sun to the first cawing of the owls. Grandmother and grandchild, two women sharing the same name, master and student. A bond only death could break.

As it happened.

It was quite a shock for their mother, but she agreed to keep it a secret, if it meant that they could go back to their normal lifestyle, which was exactly what their father wanted. After they were taught how to control their power.

Which was what led them to their current predicament. Her sister's mentor (and theirs, should they'd revealed to have the gift) was dead, and that space had to be filled somehow. Hiring someone was out of the question. Sending them off to a school abroad (since there were so _few_ witches and wizards in their country) seemed like the best -and only- option.

She doesn't bother to pay that much attention. It's fine for her as soon as she'll be able to understand others and be understood.

And she barely registers that their final choice was Hogwarts.

 

 

**2\. Departure**

 

They accompany her to the airport. She has one ticket in her hands: One-way to London. Someone from the school will be waiting for her in the airport, accompany her through the shops so she can get the things she'll need for her year, stay the night, and catch the train the next morning.

She makes it clear that she won't send letters. Instead, she promises to be back for Christmas, and that promise makes her even happier.

 

 

**3\. First Christmas**

 

She asks her older sister how Hogwarts is. About the Great Hall, the Houses, their subjects, how huge the castle is, where she's staying. She hopes she can see those soon, as well.

"We can see the bottom of the lake, you know?" she whispers. "And there are merfolk there! In a lake!" She plays with her scarf while the other speaks. She thinks it's a balanced combination of colours, grey and green. And, as a colour, those two fit her eyes well. They have that unusual mixture of grey, green, and blue, that, depending on the light and the angle, you could think that they're another colour each time.

She catches on quickly how much the possibility that she might not go bothers her. Her sister messes with her hair (just because she knows she hates it) and laughs. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be there in two years."

 

 

**4\. That one Summer**

 

When she comes back after the school year ends, she picks up so many books, she feels like her head hurts instead of her sister's. Two year's worth of wizard subjects and one full year of muggle ones. She studies a lot, but still spends time to talk to her about things, like the House Cup, Quidditch, her Housemates.

It's too hot one day, and she wakes up before the crack of dawn. She catches her sister sneaking out of the house, with a book in her hands.

She sets it on fire.

She wants to scream at her for being careless, but her content smile puts her at ease.

"There's noone to enforce magical law here, with barely a few hundred people in the country. Besides, each Ministry of Magic make the laws regarding their countries, and it doesn't affect me here."

 _Laws are so confusing_ , she thinks, and decides to change the subject. "What book did you burn anyways?"

She shrugs. "Math. Unnecessarily complicated for my age. Too far away from the everyday problem solving already."

They laugh.

 

 

**5\. Apart**

 

That year, her brother was going away, as well. She's worried about him, hotheaded as he is.

And the worry that she won't join them eats her from the inside like a woodworm eats the trees.

 

 

**6\. Discord**

 

Her older siblings argue a lot. They mostly throw insults at one another, sometimes exchange spells, even.

The boy even claims that the oldest is going to turn into a murderous villain.

The girl yells at him to shut up or she'll force him to.

And she cries, because their arguments have gotten worse than what they were before.

 

 

**7\. Anticipation**

 

Her year has finally come. It's still not September 1st, but, if they want to travel without being anxious all the time, to leave someday within the last week of August.

She brings a Pegasus, so white and beautiful, it could hurt your eyes. She receives help into getting on the winged beauty, and then her sister climbs up so effortlessly.

"Tell me when you feel unwell, or tired, or dizzy, okay? Then we'll stop to take a break."

She nods in agreement, and they take off.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so sleepy, I'm going to sleep over the laptop keyboard.


End file.
